


Baby Girl

by Firerocket123456



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerocket123456/pseuds/Firerocket123456
Summary: ”Auntie Beca!“ Bella yelled as she jumped onto the DJ’s lap”Hey, Bella!“ Beca answered back as she kissed her cheekBella giggles with excitement





	1. Cutie

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my third story! Make sure to check out the first story I made called Light.
> 
>  
> 
> (It literally makes no sense, but I like it!)

It was an ordinary Saturday

 

Stacie was just pouring orange juice when she heard footsteps running down the stairs and turns to her daughter smiling as she runs towards the brunette.

 

”Hey, pretty girl!“ Stacie called as Bella jumped into her arms and was lifted up by her mother.

 

”Hi, Mommy!“ Bella called back as Stacie kissed her cheek

 

”You’re so beautiful!“

 

Stacie kissed Bella square on the nose.

 

”I love you!“

 

Then there was a knock at the door

 

So Stacie & Bella both went to see who was at the door.

 

It was Aubrey.

 

 

”Au’bee!“ Bella yelled as Stacie lowered her down and she ran to the blonde

 

”Hey, Bella!“ Aubrey called as she kissed her forehead 

 

”Come on in!“

 

Bella stepped out the way so that Aubrey could enter the house.

 

A few hours later, Stacie and Aubrey were hanging out while Bella was at Pre-School.

 

A few minutes later, Beca, Fat Amy, and Emily joined the two of them.

 

”What’s up?“ Emily asked 

 

”Nothing much,“ Stacie answered back

 

”Andy’s gonna be here soon!“

 

”Oh yeah, that reminds me!“ Beca called out

 

”My cousin Mike is also coming!“

 

Stacie groaned 

 

”WHAT?!“ Beca shouted

 

”I’m still mad at him!“

 

”Will you forget about that, already?!“

 

”It’s not Mike’s fault he forgot Henderson knew Kung Fu.“ Emily chimes in.

 

Stacie exhaled 

 

”Even if it wasn’t, I’m still not going to forgive for a long time.

 

”Why?“ Amy asked in confusement 

 

”You’ll see!“

A few hours later Stacie, and her brother, Andy, went to pick up Bella.

 

When they got there, they opened the door to the sound of kids chattering and playing.

 

 

”Bella, you’re Mommy’s here to pick you up.“ 

 

”5 more minutes!“ Bella called as she was working on her puzzle.

 

”Take your time.“ Andy called back as he dropped onto the leather couch, smiling.

 

 

Bella’s head immediately snaps up when she hears Andy’s voice.

 

She runs to her Uncle, puzzle completely forgotten.

 

 

”Uncle Andy!“ Bella yelled as Andy lifted Bella up onto the couch.

 

 

”How’s my little angel?!“ Andy asked with a grin 

 

”Super!“

 

Andy giggled

 

 

”Let’s go!“ Stacie calls out as the three of them leave the building.

 

 

Andy strapped Bella into her car seat and kissed her cheek.

 

Then they drove home.

 

 

”I’m sleepy, Mommy.“ Bella called as she was about to doze off a few hours after they got back.

 

 

”Ok, baby. Let’s get you to bed.“ Stacie sing songed as she walked upstairs with Bella over her mother’s shoulder.

 

Just then the doorbell rang.

 

”Andy, would you mind answering the door?“ Stacie asked with a pout 

 

”Sure! Anything for my big sister.“ Andy answered back as he walked over to the door.

 

It was Emily, Beca, & Fat Amy.

 

 

”Hey, you must be my sister's friends. I'm Andy." he said to the three of them as he stepped aside for the females to walk inside.

 

 

"Yeah, we are!” Emily answered back as she removed her trainers from her feet.

 

"Nice!" 

 

 

”Hey, guys!“ Stacie called as she walked down the stairs.

 

”Hey, Stacie,“ Emily called back as she threw her arms around the brunette

 

 

Stacie smiled in a world of happiness.

 

 

"Where's Bella?“

 

”Oh, I just put her to bed. She was feeling sleepy." Stacie replied

 

"Ah, ok.“ 

 

 

”Stacie, I have good news and bad news,“ Beca began

 

”The good news is——“

 

”Mike’s not coming?!“ Stacie shouted with a smile on her face.

 

 

Beca got angrier by the minute

 

”He’s. Coming.“

 

Stacie grunted like a pig

 

”The bad news is that my boyfriend dumped me, so HE won’t be coming!“

 

”Ah, man,“ Andy groaned to agree with Stacie

 

 

”I don’t want to see the guy who ”forgot“ to tell Stacie that man knew Kung Fu! I’ll teach him a lesson he’ll never forget!“

 

”He DID forget!“ 

 

”No he——“

 

Then the doorbell rang so Stacie and Andy ran to the other end of the hall.

 

 

Beca decided to open the door.

 

 

It was Mike.

 

”Hey, Mike.“

 

”Hey.“ Mike answered back as he stepped inside but stopped when he saw Andy & Stacie ready to attack.

 

Mike froze in his tracks as Stacie and Andy charged to him at maximum speed

 

But all of a sudden Mike jumped and flipped Stacie away and elbowed Andy in the back.

 

Andy and Stacie both fell to the ground in pain.

 

”He also knows Kung Fu now!“ Beca said smirking

 

Stacie and Andy groaned

”Thanks a lot, idiot!“ Andy hissed a few hours later after recovering from the pain

 

 

”You’ll get used to his stupidity!“ Stacie whispered loudly 

 

”I think not!“ Mike called back

 

”Shut up!“ Stacie yelled

 

”MAKE ME!!!“

 

Then there was silence

 

Stacie got up and punched Mike but he lowered his head down last second, grabbed Stacie’s arm and flipped her over.

 

 

”I know you’re every move!“ 

 

Stacie groaned 

 

”Auntie Beca!“ Bella yelled as she jumped onto the DJ’s lap.

 

”Hey Bella!“ Beca answered back as she kissed her cheek

 

Bella giggles with excitement.

 

 

”Young lady,“ Stacie said sternly after she got up

 

”I thought you were in bed!“

 

”I wanted to see Auntie Beca!“ 

 

”You rascal!“ 

 

Bella giggles once again

 

”So Beca, you’re a DJ now?“ Emily asked the brown haired female.

 

”Sure am,“ Beca smiled 

 

”I do a lot of songs with Mike!“ 

 

Stacie groaned loudly 

 

”Will you shut up?! It’s not his fault!!“ 

 

”If you say that one more time, I’m calling the cops!“

 

”That’s not a good idea.“ Beca warned 

 

”How?“ 

 

”My friend, Ricky, his dad is the chief of the police in this town, and if you say my name. He will arrest YOU!“ Mike called in happiness

 

”I hate you,“ Stacie yelled 

 

”And you were pitchy when you sang those Genre switches by Black Gryph0n!“

 

”Don’t insult me!“ 

 

”My house. My rules! I do what I want!“

 

”Stacie!” Beca snapped

 

”I’m agreeing with Beca.“ Aubrey called as she walked over to her

 

”Me too!“ Emily called as she walked over to the others

 

”And me!“ Fat Amy called

 

”Andy?“ Stacie asked with a smile on her face, hoping her younger brother would stay on her side.

 

”Sorry, sis. I’m with them!“ Andy finally answers after a while of thinking

 

Stacie got angry by the second, she then got up from the couch and waved her hands in a Kung Fu way

 

Everyone gasped silently 

 

Stacie charged to Mike with a furious look, everyone ducked, so Mike just lifted his leg up and it smacked Stacie as she fell to the ground as if her infant was due that second.

 

 

She knew she was beaten


	2. Sickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella gets ill with a cold so Stacie decides to help her feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the second chapter!

Stacie was walking down the hallway at around 18:45 when she heard Bella sobbing so she turned around to her daughter’s room.

 

And sure enough, she was right!

 

”Darling?“ Stacie whispered as she scooped her daughter up and rocked her

 

Bella whined

 

”Shh,“ Stacie repeatedly whispered in a hushed tone to help Bella calm down.

 

Eventually she stopped crying

 

Stacie then placed her back into bed

 

”Hold on, I can’t see.“ Stacie whispered as she was standing still to see in the pitch black.

 

”I’m just gonna turn this light on, okay?“ 

 

She’s finally able to see as she turns the light on.

 

”What’s going on?“ Stacie asked the 4 year old girl as she placed her hand on her forehead 

 

”Ooh, that’s warm. I think you have a fever, sweetie. I’ll just take your temperature.“

 

Stacie then got a thermometer, switched it on and placed it in Bella’s mouth.

 

”Keep you’re mouth still.“ Stacie warned

 

The temperature beeped when it had the result: 101 degrees!

 

But instead of a fever, she had a cold.

 

”Nope,“ Stacie whispered as she shook her head

 

”You’re not going to Pre-School, tomorrow. No way!“ 

 

Stacie turned off Bella’s alarm clock.

 

Bella coughed

 

”But I wanted to play with Jessie and Daisy!“ she whined

 

”I know, sweetheart. But you have a cold, honey. And if you go to Pre-School sick, then they will get sick. Then their mommies will have to take care of them.“ 

 

Bella mumbled

 

”I’m sorry, sweetie.“ Stacie whispered as she stoked Bella’s blonde hair.

 

Bella sniffed in sadness so Stacie kissed her forehead.

 

”I’m gonna help you get better,” Stacie said a few minutes later

 

”But for the advantage of not me getting sick, I’m gonna use the rubber gloves I use for washing the dishes, and cleaning the house with.“

 

Stacie then put the yellow rubber gloves on her hands.

 

”I’m gonna light a candle, ok?“ Stacie called as she grabbed a small bowl with a scent of warm vanilla.

 

”Can you smell that one, Bella?“ Stacie asked as she held it to her daughter’s nose.

 

”Yeah!“ Bella whispered as she inhaled deeply

 

”It reminds me of the holidays!“

 

Stacie then lit all 3 candles

 

”It’s burning really brightly,“ Stacie whispered as she chuckled

 

”I think that’s the fire telling me you’re going to get better, and you’re gonna be just fine.“

 

Stacie then put the candle down on the bedside table.

 

”Do you need anything?“ Stacie asked the sleepy girl

 

Bella pointed to a pink inhaler as a response.

 

”You’re inhaler?“ 

 

Bella nodded

 

Stacie then grabbed the inhaler using her thumb and forefinger. Then she took the lid off.

 

”Ready?“ Stacie asked

 

Bella nodded

 

”1,2,3!“ Stacie called as Bella inhaled

 

”Hold it.“ Stacie whispered loudly 

 

Bella held her breath for two seconds

 

”And again, 1,2,3!“

 

 

 

”Very good.“

 

Stacie put the lid on the inhaler and put it back on the bedside table.

 

”I’m also going to give you Midnight.“ Stacie then whispered as she got a black and white stuffed rabbit.

 

”He’s always been our little friend for you to cuddle up with, in situations like this.“

 

Stacie handed Midnight to Bella and that made her sleepy.

 

”Ok, I have some fresh water and a rag,“ Stacie started 

 

”So I will dip the rag in the water, rinse it, then I will place it on your forehead, okay?“

 

Bella nodded slowly

 

Stacie then put the rag in the water, lifted it, and dipped again

 

She wanted the dripping water to relax Bella, and it did.

 

”You just relax, Bella. Shhh.“ Stacie whispered loudly and repeatedly.

 

Bella relaxed as Stacie placed the wet rag on her forehead

 

Then she did it again, again, and again.

 

Bella placed her left hand on Stacie’s glove so Stacie stroked her cheek and blonde locks with her right.

 

”Oh, my little baby. My angel.“ Stacie whispered as she kissed her nose

 

”I feel sleepy, Mommy.“ Bella whispered sleepily

 

”It’s okay,“ Stacie whispered as she ruffled Bella’s hair

 

”It’s okay.“ 

 

 

Stacie then tapped Bella’s nose and she giggled with excitement.

 

Stacie chuckled

 

Then she sat on the bed and curled up with her.

 

”Mommy loves you.“ Stacie whispered as she pressed her lips the crown of Bella’s head.

 

Bella laughed as Stacie ran the glove around in circles around her face.

 

”Take my hand.“ Stacie said loud enough for Bella to hear as she was about to fall asleep 

 

So Bella placed her hand on the wet rubber glove and Stacie squeezed it.

 

”As long as I’m here," Stacie whispered 

 

”I will never let anyone hurt you.“

 

”Pwomise?“

 

”I promise.“

 

Stacie then began to tickle her feet, eliciting peals of laughter from the 4 year old.

 

Then she tickled her sides and kissed her all over.

 

Bella shrieked.

 

Stacie then decided to end it by tapping her nose rapidly and repeatedly.

 

She began but Bella begged her to stop.

 

So she clicked her tongue to the rhythm.

 

”Mommy, noooo!“ Bella yelled

 

”Okay, I’ll stop!“ Stacie said as she laughed

 

Stacie then tickled her feet while kissing her repeatedly 

 

Bella laughed 

 

”Ok,“ Stacie said as she patted Bella’s leg

 

”I’m gonna let you get some sleep.“ 

 

Stacie then removed the gloves from her hands and put them in her trouser pocket.

 

She then blew out the big candle and kissed her head.

 

Then she turned the light off.

 

”Enjoy your much needed rest.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter!


	3. Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca’s getting really annoyed about Stacie hatred for Mike, so she shows her Mike’s hidden talent....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the final chapter guys!

”I want him to leave my house!“ Stacie yelled

 

”Why?!“ Beca shouted in disagreement

 

”Because he forgot Henderson knew Kung Fu, and thanks to him, I got a broken arm, a broken leg, and scratches on my face!“ 

 

”So?!“ 

 

”So, he needs to pay the price!“

 

”By you making him leave your house?!“

 

”Bella’s afraid of him!“

 

”How?!“ Beca exclaimed 

 

”She doesn’t want to talk about it when that mother—“

 

”DON’T. SAY. THAT. WORD!!“ Beca said slowly

 

”Knock it off, guys.“ Andy called from the hallway as he entered the room

 

”Why should we?!“ Stacie snapped

 

”Because I like Mike,“ Andy answered to his big sister 

 

”He’s a cool guy!“

 

”No. He ISN’T!!“ Stacie shouted in anger and rage

 

”Okay, that’s it!!!“ Beca yelled

 

”If you don’t believe Mike’s a cool guy, come to my recording studio tomorrow!“ 

 

”Why?“ Stacie asked with gritted teeth

 

”You’ll see....“ 

 

”Why are we here, Mommy?“ Bella asked her mother as she lifted her out of her car seat and into her arms.

 

”Auntie Beca’s stupid cousin has something planned for all of us!“

 

”He’s not stupid!“ Emily called as she locked the SUV

 

”He’s awesome!“

 

”Okay, the next person to say a compliment about Mike, is banished from my house!“ Stacie called in anger

 

”He’s awesome.“ Bella teases her mother

 

”Bella!“

 

Bella giggles in a mischievous tone.

 

”Hey,“ said a man at the front entrance 

 

”Um... hi?“

 

”Do you have permission to enter this building?“

 

”Yeah. We’re friends with Beca Mitchell.“ Aubrey answered back 

 

”Go on in.“ the man replied as he swiped his card and the females entered the building.

 

”Hey, Becs!“ Fat Amy yelled from the hallway

 

Beca waved and pointed to a room

 

”We’re in here.“ 

 

Everyone entered the room to see Mike standing by a Roland piano.

 

 

Go onto YouTube & type down Tokio Myers Bloodstream, picture Mike doing the whole thing in-front of everyone else. But before the ”Audio“, play the Studio Sessions video.

 

* * *

 

 

Stacie was stunned as everyone clapped their hands.

 

”How was that?“ Mike asked with a raised eyebrow

 

”That was awesome!“ Andy said as he high fived Mike

 

”Thank you.“ Mike answered back as he turned to the brunette.

 

”I thought that was amazing!“ Stacie said as she smiled

 

Mike nodded slowly

 

”So, Stacie?“ Andy asked her

 

”Yeah?“ 

 

”Are you gonna apologise?“

 

”I’m sorry!“ 

 

”Not to me!“ Andy said slowly as he pointed to Mike.

 

”Him.“ 

 

”Okay...“ Stacie whined as she sighed

 

”I’m sorry, Mike.“

 

”Thank you!“ 

 

 

***

 

”Uncle Andy!!“ Bella called as she ran into the living room.

 

”Yeah?“ 

 

”Mommy and I are going to Miss Walker, and play with her cats. Wanna come?“ 

 

”Cats? Yeah, sure I’m in! When do we go?“

 

When the big hand is on the twelve, and the little hand is on the five.“ 

 

”Okay.“ 

 

Bella then ran out of the room to tell Stacie

 

Mike & Andy both snickered

”When da big hand is on da twelve, and da little hand is on da five!“ Mike impersonated

 

”That was hilarious!“ Andy answered back 

 

”—seriously—“ Stacie began, as Mike & Andy overheard Stacie walking down the hall in rage.

 

”Quick, pretend nothing has happened!“ Andy whispered as the two of them got their phones out.

 

”Hey!“ Stacie yelled as she entered the room with an angry look on her face

 

”Wassup, big sis?“ Andy answered back with a smile

 

”Were you two making fun of Bella?!“ she snapped

 

”What?“ Andy asked in confusement 

 

”No, we were watching a video of two guys wrestling in the streets!“

 

”It’s so funny!“ Mike agreed

 

Mike & Andy burst out laughing.

 

Stacie groaned and walked away.

 

Andy and Mike high fived once again

 

”She falls for everything!“

 

”I can see why!“

”And I can see why you love Bella so much!“ Mike laughed

 

”So can I.“

 

A few hours later, it was just Stacie and Bella once again.

 

”Okay, let’s get you to bed.“ Stacie said as she lifted Bella up.

 

Then she took Bella upstairs to her room.

 

”Goodnight, Mommy!“ 

 

Stacie kisses Bella square on the nose.

 

”Goodnight.“ Stacie called back as she shut the door.

 

”Yep,“ she thought as she turned to her door

 

”You really are my baby girl.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Make sure to read my newest story: They Didn’t See That Coming.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m glad you liked this story!


End file.
